The Prince in the Clouds
by Lunarclipse
Summary: A collection of Starfy mini stories, also known as one-shots.
1. Ronk, Papes, Snips, SHOOT!

**First Starfy fic! :) Or, fics, since it will soon be a collection...whateverr!**

**Ronk, Papes, Snips, SHOOT!**

_Starly goes up against the Paper Cut Crushers..._

_Note: P = Papes, R = Ronk, Snips = SN_

Ronk: Okay, okay...uh...

Papes: PICK PAPER!

Ronk: Shut up! She's gonna hear us!  
Papes: Oh, right. Heh heh.

Snips: Why do we always pick Paper?

Papes: Cause!

Starly: (on the other side of the room) Gr...paper..rock..scissors...?

Snips: Annnnnnndddd SHOOT!  
(Everyone shoots.)

Starly: HA!

Ronk: Damn little pink thing!

Papes: I _told _you to pick paper!

Snips: Scissors is just fine, too, ya know!

Papes: (sniff) Fiine!

Starfy: Psssttt...Starly...

Starly: What?  
Starfy: Pick paper!  
Starly: Uh...

Snips: SHOOT!

(Shoot)

R/P/SN: YES!  
Starly: NO!  
Ronk: Meh, he, he...

Moe: KILL `EM STARLY!  
Starly: (to self) Um.....

Papes: (to R&SN) I suggest rock...

Ronk: WOO! You finally see my point? ROCK CRUSHES, MAN!  
Snips: Shhhhhhhhhhh!  
Ronk: Woops.

Papes: SHOOT!  
Snips: Awwww! I call shots!  
Papes: Ha! You were too slow, then!  
Starly: Um....(waits with paper)

Papes: UGH!!!!! WHY?! (stomps around mad) WHY DO STARS BEAT US ALL THE TIME?!?

Ronk: PAPER CUT CRUSHERSSS!!!!!!!!  
Papes: SHUT THE FLICK UP!  
Snips: (gasp) WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE PAPES, THIS GAME IS RATED E FOR EVERYONE!!  
Moe: What game?!  
Snips: (points at sky) There's some person controlling Starly's EVERY MOVE! AND STARFY'S TOO!  
Moe: That's crazy talk! You've lost your noggin!

Snips: Nu-uh!  
TheStarsAreFalling: I AM YOUR MASTER!

Papes: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Ronk: MASTER!!!

Starfy: If you're truly our master, make me STARPEDO!  
TheStarsAreFalling: Er..no can do, cuz Bunston isn't here. But...

Starfy: Wooaaah! (dizzy) Urk...stop that!  
Starly: (coughs)

Ronk: Oh, right! The game!

Papes: Pick...paper....NOW

Snips: No!

Snips: Scissors!

Ronk: Rock!

Papes: PAPER!

Starly: I PICK PAPER!  
Snips: YA-HA! Then we pick Scissors!  
Starly: WAIT?!? I JUST TOLD YOU MY WEAPON!

Snips: Hm...(makes peace sign with fingers and chases Starly,Starfy&Moe)

Moe: OMFG SHE'S GOT SCISSORS!  
Starfy: KIDS! DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS!

TheStarsAreFalling: (pauses)

Everyone: WA!  
Starfy: THIS IS INSANE!

Moe: I waaannnttt my mommy!!!!!

**Yep, truly random. But THE END.**


	2. The Life of the Clam

**The Life of the Clam**

_Moe tells the world about his life, before and after meeting Starfy._

**Moe's Family's made-up names:**

**Green = Jake**

**Pink = Alice**

**Red = Bobbie**

**Because, in-game, they're all referred to as 'Moe's Family' and not seperately.**

**Also, sorry for me being unable to sit down and write a good, 1,000 character oneshot...it's just not my peice of cake.**

Moe: Well, before I met Starfy, my life was simple. I had to take care of my family and...

Starly: MOE, NOBODY WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOUR CRAP!

Moe: But...this is my _life story! _(sniffs)

Starly: Ohhhhh, well, let's see what Starfy and Bunston are up to...

Moe: YOU SON OF A ...

**Meanwhile....**

Bunston: I creamed you!

Starfy: NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!

Bunston: (throws down cards) SEE?! I WON! Hand it over!

Starfy: Grrr......(hands Bunston seven large pearls)

Bunston: WOOT!

Starfy: Gah!

**Back at Moe's....**

Moe: CAN I TELL MY STORY NOW?  
Starly: (glares at Moe, hancuffed and gagged in the corner)

Moe: (snickers) Hehehe...okay, then!

_And now, Pufftop Pictures Proudly Presents, a film based on friendship, and everything good and lovely...._

_(Sorta)_

**Five Years Earlier.....**

Moe: Where's my TV?!

Jake: I didn't take your TV again!!!  
Alice: I didn't either, Moe!!  
Bobbie: Not me!

Moe: WHY I OUGHTA...

_Cut scene._

Moe: That's how life was when my parents dissappeared. Where they went...who knows? But yeah, we got into fights a lot, and Jake stole the TV outta my room lots, too. It was basically the same lotta stuff, day after day...until I met Starfy. For some reason, he loved to help people out, and it's a good trait for a prince to have, but help usually meant being bailed outta some freaky guy's dungeon or helping a lost and confused bunny overcome amnesia...but yeah, we had some good butt-walloping times.

And now that I'm done with that....

**Everyone, including Mashtooth, jumps into the room.**

Moe: SUPERAWESOMEDANCEPARTYYYYYYYY!

(everyone starts dancing, with Moe singing 'Girls Just Wana have Fun')

Mashtooth: WOO YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bunston: WEEE!! (avoids Mashtooth)

Starfy: YEE-EE!

Moe: 'That's all they really waaaaannnttt....is some fuuuunnnn........'

Starly: (wobbles around, still gagged/cuffed)

**And that is how Moe met Starfy: two pals joined by their passion for music, dance parties, and heroism....**

**THE END.**

**Last Authors Note: Until I can think of a new idea...I bid my Starfy fics adeu.  
**


	3. Nobody cares for 'The Big Boss'

**Why is it that all the other starfy stories vanished? :/ If its because you don't have any reviewers, its NOT a good reason.**

**anyway, in this short fic, Mashtooth has issues. Read further.  
**

* * *

Mashtooth: **---**

Swabbie: Um..sir?

Mashtooth: **Is it me, or does the whole freaking world hate me?**

Swabbie: Lord Mashtooth, I don't think--

Mashtooth: **DON'T DOWNPLAY IT! They do! Nobody gives a crud!  
WHY?!**

Swabbie: Er...sir, I assure you I have no idea..

Mashtooth**: I mean, c'mon, I'm powerful...kinda. I took over the galaxy...or at least started. SO WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY GIVE A CRUD?!?!**

Swabbie: 'Crud'? And Snips, Ronk and Papes DID join your side again..

Mashtooth: **BAH! Don't remind me. **

Swabbie: -sighs- Fine.....

Mashtooth: **Hey, Bob?**

Bob Swabbie: Yes?

Mashtooth: **You care, right?**

Bob: Erm....actually, sir...

Mashtooth: **GRRR! DOES ANYBODY WANT TO LOVE THE EVIL GUY?!?! ANYONE?!?!**

**

* * *

**

**Bleh. That was pointless, short, and rambling. But I really feel like this category's dead. And I'm hoping SOMEBODY will write a couple fics, and try keeping them..**

**Whatever. Ciao!**


	4. Moe Creates his own Game

**Inspired by nothing, here's shot number four.  
**

* * *

Starfy: The entertainment value of your life sucks.

Moe: (frowns) Really? I think I'm pretty decent, actually.

Starfy: No offense, pal, but there's more to life than fish and treasure.

Moe: If by 'fish' you mean Ruby, then..hm. I guess you gotta point.

Starfy: (grins) I usually do. But our last adventure told me something.

Moe: And that is--?

Starfy: Well, first, 'Terrible Trio' is a bad substitute for 'Dire Pirate Squad'. I mean, really? But any-way, you need some action in your life.

Moe: (looks about thoughtfully, then snickers) Bahaha! _Action.._

Starfy: (stares) Sick!

Moe: Joke much? But..you've given me a great idea.. (jumps up and runs)

Starfy: I did?

-----

_High in the sky, above the ocean, lived a handsome clam. This clam's name was Moe. Moe wasn't like other clams: he was undeniably gorgeous. One day, a bumbling and confused puffball fell through the top of Moe's mansion._

Bunston: OW!

Moe: WTF?!?!

_Moe couldn't believe it! The creature got fur on his cashmere sheets!_

Moe: (glares) My sheets...

Bunston: (blinks) Uhh...who am I? Wha..

_Suddenly, three fugly goons ran into the room (luckily, they didn't crash through the wall: it cost a lotta money!) and began dragging the puffball bunny away!  
_

Papes: Uh..hey, who's that?

Snips: WOAH, he's...kinda hot..

Ronk: (slaps Snips upside the head) HE'S MUCH HOTTER THAN JUST 'HOT'!

Snips: (smiles) Yepp..

_As much as Moe was annoyed at the newcomer and honored by the three goon's comments, he couldn't let take away the puffball! That was up to him! He needed to avenge his sheets! So Moe used his quick wit and charming good looks to trick them into handing over the puffball._

Ronk: **Oh, Moe, we are sorry. Here is the putrid cashmere-ruining puffball.**

Moe: YES!

_The goons politely left, not breaking anything or scuffing the gold floor, when Moe heard somebody wailing his name._

Starfy: MOEEE!

_It was Moe's not-as-hot friend, Starfy._

Starfy: Hey who were those ugly fellows? They just left!

Moe: They were gonna punish the fuzzball before I did!

Starfy: (notices Moe's bed and gasps) THE SHEETS!

Moe: PRECISELY!

_Who was that bunny rabbit that destroyed Moe's cashmere sheets? Why won't those goons try makeup? Why doesn't Starfy try harder to be the hero? It was up to Moe to answer the questions, destroy the HIDEOUS Mashtooth, win the glamourous Ruby's heart, and save the galaxy once again.._

---

Starfy: (throws Nintendo DS down) THAT WAS AWFUL!

Moe: (shrugs) you said my life quality sucks. So there. Oh, and check this out.. (holds out DS)

-

_The Bunnerans had their powers back, Mashtooth was dead, the trio was undergoing a huge makeover, Starfy was trying harder, and Moe had Ruby as his own personal fangirl. And Bunston? He was handmaking new sheets. _

-

Moe: So, whaddya think? A big hit or not?

* * *

**The whole thing was a parody of the beginning of the Legendary Starfy. **


End file.
